Conflicting Choices
by a3mac
Summary: This is how things happened in my opinion with what happened after 4x16 when Blair and Dan kissed, this will include secrets,scheming and alot of drama :
1. Chapter 1

**Conflicting Choices**

**Takes place just after the mid season hiatus where Dan and Blair kiss. Please Review this is my first time writing a fanfic on GG so any feedback is good **

**Disclaimer: I do not own gossip Girl or any of the characters in it**

**Chapter 1**

"Spotted C and S exiting the Empire on route to Waldorf penthouse while a Bad Humphrey tries to right her wrongs by going to the slammer. What's the rush C? Afraid lonely boy is spending too much time with our Queen. Something tells me that this will be an interesting night for everyone. Oh by the way S daddy's home..xoxo Gossip Girl"

Blair drag's Dan towards her and they embark on a kiss. This kiss will tell them both if they have feelings for one and other. Dan could feel it, he could feel the spark as their tongues collided, he felt something inside him but he didn't know what it was. Blair had the exact same feeling, She didn't know if it was feelings of love she couldn't tell. But whatever they were feeling they didn't stop until they Blair needed to take a breath. They both looked at eachother uneasy with awkwardness roaming the air between them.

"so.." Dan Spoke awkwardly.

Blair couldn't let her guard down, she didn't want people to see how she really felt, she had to keep her poker face up. Blair was smart and could read people like a book, She knew Dan felt something for her.

"So...What Humphrey you got your kiss, now run along back to Brooklyn" Blair snapped.

"What? Wait...I'm confused I thought.." Dan replied to her snappy comment.

"You thought what? That I enjoyed that kiss, and that we'd be the hottest new couple on gossip girl...I mean please Humphrey pull yourself together you are not part of my two year plan climbing the social ladder" Blair interrupted.

"Oh I see" Dan spoke upset. Blair could see that this upset him, she did feel a twinge of sorrow for him but knew she had to pretend like that kiss meant nothing.

"I'll go Blair, but I might not have been part of your two year plan, but I know you and I know you felt something in that kiss" Dan said as he turned to leave.

"That's preposterous, now run along to Brooklyn" Blair said as she practically shooed him to the elevator.

Dan pressed the button of the lift and entered as the door opened. Dan turned around to Blair and said "this is what you do Blair You push people away". Blair was hurt by this and realized he was right, just as she turned around "wait" the doors of the elevator shut closed.

Serena and Chuck were in the limo on the way to Blair's penthouse. Chuck was still downing as much whiskey as he could. Serena kept asking "Chuck what is going on? You need to talk to me"

"I cant Blair is the only one who will understand, I need to see her" Chuck kept answering.

Serena and Chuck's phone both rang at the same time, which only meant one thing and that was a Gossip Girl Blast. They both read it and looked at each other. Both of them were shocked but for different reasons. Serena said "My dad is back" just as Chuck said "Humphrey is spending time with Blair". Serena was in shock, and Chuck kept rambling "Why would they be spending time with each other Blair hates the poor...no offence" as he looked at Serena.

Serena was still reeling in the fact that her dad was home "None taken...Listen Chuck I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation as to why they are hanging out but I gotta go to the district court I need to see my dad".

Chuck said "of course we'll make a detour it's only 5 minutes away from here...but I mean why Humphrey why would she spend time with him"

"I'm sure its plutonic and nothing physical there just friends, I bet they don't even spend that much time with eachother" Serena Assured him.

Then both of their phones rang again and they read the new blast

"Spotted Lonely boy leaving Waldorf penthouse looking down and sad...what's wrong D our queen isn't that bad...but sources say C isn't happy watch out loney boy or you might be Chucked you know you love me xoxo gossip girl"

Serena and Chuck looked at each other again and Chuck demanded "drive fast


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Review this is my first time writing a fanfic on GG so any feedback is good **

**Disclaimer: I do not own gossip Girl or any of the characters in it**

**Chapter 2**

Dan was walking home to Brooklyn when he saw the blast on Gossip Girl, he was shocked and he knew Blair would be really upset, he also knew that Serena would need a friend around because her dad was back, but he could only be at one place at one time...which one of these girls would he go to console...

Chuck arrived at Blair's and went straight up to her penthouse, she was sitting down on her couch thinking of what Dan had said and what she had just seen on Gossip Girl. She stood up as Chuck exited the elevator.

"Chuck what's wrong what are you doing here?" Blair asked.

"Blair, I need to talk to you, this is really important and your the only one who will understand" Chuck said.

Blair was delighted that Chuck was coming to her and admitting he needed her. She had thought that it had something to do with the Gossip Girl blast.

"Of course Chuck sit down you don't look great" Blair said lovingly as she went to escort him to the couch.

Chuck shrugged her off and continued "But first I wanna know if this blast is true?" he raised his phone to show Blair the Gossip Girl blast "You and Humphrey really?".

"What are you implying? That me and Brooklyn lonely boy are having an illicit affair" Blair said shocked. "I thought you knew me better, is this just one of your game's Chuck where you pretend you need me just to come up here and rub this blast in my face"

Chuck was surprised and spoke "No Blair I actually need you and I'm admitting that I just wanted to know if there was anything going on with you and Humphrey that I should know about".

Blair lied "there isn't trust me, we're just friends". Chuck let a sigh of relief and sat down "thank god".

A look of guilt took form on Blair's face for a split second but diverted the conversation back towards Chuck. "Now that, that despicable tale is out of the way tell me what's wrong with you?"

Chuck looked up at Blair desperate and said "it's something my father done". Blair looked worried as Chuck was about to share what seemed to be his family's darkest secret.

After Chuck finished the story, Blair rubbed his back and stroked his face "Chuck, do not let this control you or define you, your Chuck Bass".

"No offence Blair but I don't think saying my name is going to get me to forget about what my father did"

"maybe not, But listen Chuck how do we even know that Russell Thorpe is even telling the truth?"

"Why would he lie about his own wife's death?" Chuck rhetorically asked.

"The real question is why wouldn't he lie? I mean listen he tells you some sob story about your father killing his wife in that fire, he wants you to hate your father, he wants you to not want anything more to do with him so by telling you this awful story he expects you to feel guilty and hate your father so you will sell Bass Industries"

"That's just speculation I mean why or how could he come up with such a cunning plan?" Chuck asked.

"awh Chuck you do realise this is what we do all the time it's the Upper East Side hello cunning plan's is kinda our speciality" Blair smiled.

"What do you suggest we do?" Chuck asked.

"We need to find out what really happened the night of the fire, we need to look into his wife's past, see if she is still alive or if she is even dead, and we also need to sort out Damien" Blair planned

"Why go after Damien?" Chuck questioned.

"Because he's the reason Lily had to hand herself in, and he should know better than to mess with one of our own" Blair said as she stood up.

"Nothing like a Waldorf plan...I've missed this" Chuck smiled

"Not now Bass we have work to do speaking of which you need to get a hold of Raina and find out information about her mother" Blair ordered.

"I haven't spoken to her for a while she might expect something" Chuck answered.

This answer made Blair happy as she didn't want him seeing Raina as he had feelings for her but these feelings made Blair unhappy as she is still in love with him.

"Oh right do you have feelings for her still?" Blair probed.

"Not as strong as the feelings I have for you" Chuck replied.

"Good well pretend you do and get the info" Blair ordered again as she began walking up her stairs calling Penelope on her cell. "Penelope gather the minions I got work for ye to do".

Blair went upstairs to change as Chuck waited in the Living room. He heard the elevator ding, and heard Dan's voice "Look I know Blair you told me to leave after our kiss but with the blast I just thou..." He stopped mid sentence as he saw Chuck standing up in the Living room. Chuck was shocked and looked angry and he asked "What Kiss?".

Dan was scared and shocked to see him he stood silent. Chuck repeated "What Kiss?". Dan replied "we were seeing if there was more than just friendship in our ..well friendship". Chuck was shocked and upset "get out". Dan laughed and said "I'm not leaving where's Blair". Chuck repeated angrier this time "I said Get out". Dan said "tell her I stopped by". Dan left the penthouse as Chuck was left reeling in the fact that the women he loved lied to him and kissed a Humphrey.

Serena walked into the District Court, where Rufus and her Father seemed to be arguing. Serena ran over and interrupted the fight "What is going on with you two". Rufus and William both were surprised to see her "Serena".

Serena asked "Dad what are you even doing here?"

"it seem's as if your Mother doesn't know what she has got herself into" William replied.

"What? What do you mean got herself into?" Serena asked.

"Your mother committed purgatory and wasted the court's time whilst she got an innocent man incarcerated" William answered.

"Listen Serena we're trying to figure this out as a family, and no offence I don't think your father is going to help us do that" Rufus interjected.

Serena looked at him and nodded "Your right Rufus, Dad I think you need to leave, Mom need's support but she doesn't need yours".

"I need to stay Serena this is very serious" William protested.

"So is prescribing harmful medication" Serena reminded him.

"I think she has made it clear how she feels William" Rufus backed her up.

"I'm not leaving town, Serena this isn't over we're meant to be a family" William said as he began to leave.

"Ya we are, but your not a part of that now, Rufus is my Family" Serena told him.

William walked away deflated just as Dan walked into the court house where Serena and his father were standing. Serena jumped with joy when she saw him "Dan" she gave him a hug and said "I thought when the blast came out you would of went to Blair". Dan looked at her and lied "I came straight here, there's no where I'd rather be".

"Spotted Lonely boy and S reconciling in the name of the law, but the question lies is Lonely boy lying about where he's been as he was also spotted leaving Queen B's house not long before his arrival at the big house. How will S feel about this little white lie but more importantly will B get hit with the big J you know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl"


	3. Chapter 3

**Please Review this is my first time writing a fanfic on GG so any feedback is good **

**Disclaimer: I do not own gossip Girl or any of the characters in it**

**Chapter 3**

"Spotted Chuck Bass Leaving Waldorf Penthouse looking angrier than ever, where is he going? Rumour has it, him and the Queen were close to a reunion I hope my blast didn't put a bump in there relationship...I told you this would be a night to remember and the dirt will keep on coming xoxo Gossip Girl"

Blair walked down the stairs in her penthouse expecting to find Chuck patiently waiting "Chuck I got Penelope on the job, she's looking into the fire and how it happened". Blair looked and she couldn't see Chuck anywhere. She noticed that he had left, a look of disappointment took hold on her face and she took out her phone to ring him..."Chuck why did you leave?" she asked.

"I left to complete the order's you gave me" Chuck replied coldly.

"Chuck what's wrong? You knew we were doing this together" Blair said.

"I think maybe you need to check your phone something tells me your a few blast's behind on Gossip Girl" Chuck said as he hung up the phone.

Blair immediately checked Gossip Girl and read the blasts about Chuck leaving and Humphrey hugging Serena. Blair felt weird when she saw the photo, she realised that Dan must of come over when Chuck was here but Chuck sent him away, therefore he went to Serena. Blair seemed odd that he went straight to Serena after declaring he had feelings for Blair.

Blair then grabbed her bag and coat and left the building to find Chuck.

Chuck was reading the latest blast on his phone and looked at the picture of Serena and Dan hugging. Chuck looked angry but also relieved that Dan was hugging Serena and not Blair. Chuck knew he needed to sort this out and would make sure Dan would pay for what he had done to him.

"Go to the District Court" he demanded of the driver.

Dan and Serena were sitting down outside the District Court talking.

"I'm so happy your here I really need you right now" Serena expressed to Dan.

"Hey don't worry about it where else would I be?" Dan smiled.

"it's just with my dad being back and not knowing what is happening with my mom, I just so happy that your here and we can talk about it cause it's really what I need" Serena said as she leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"Where's Ben?" Dan asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, turns out he was the one who got people to beat up Nate's dad"

"What? How did you know? Did he tell you?"

"Oddly enough it was Vanessa that warned me of it"

"Vanessa?"

"Ya she came by saying all this stuff she over heard him say to Damien and how Juliet made her believe that she was someone different"

"oh"

"oh what?...It still doesn't excuse what she did to me" Serena voiced.

"oh I know I know but Vanessa was telling me that she needed to talk to her, I should probably give her that at least, it was big of her to come and warn you of Ben" Dan said.

"maybe" Serena shrugged.

Dan looked at his phone and saw the Gossip Girl blast about him lying to her, he knew he couldn't let her see it so deleted it immediately. Serena asked "You okay?"

"I am now...can I use your phone mine's low on credit" Dan asked.

"It's inside but I can go get it" Serena said.

"no it's cool we can worry about it later"

Serena smiled and leaned back into Dan's arms and felt safe, a feeling which she hasn't felt in a long time.

The Safe moment only lasted a brief moment when Blair stormed up to the two of them. Serena smiled at the sight of her "B What are you doing here?". Blair looked flushed "Looking for you S to make sure your okay...how's Lily?". Serena shrugged her shoulders and replied "I don't know they wont tell us anything"

Dan looked at Blair and felt guilty about where he was, he avoided eye contact with Blair as he knew that his feelings for her would surface again fully if she looked at him with her eyes. For now he suppressed his feelings and avoided conversation with her.

"and how's Eric?" Blair asked.

"He's ok"

"ok I need to talk to him with regards Damien" Blair stated.

"B what are you planning?" Serena asked.

"Nothing that isn't well deserved"

"Blair, Damien is dangerous why would you try and take him down?" Dan asked concerned for her well being.

"Oh didn't realize It was you Humphrey, I thought S was hugging a homeless man for her charity work" Blair said coldly as she gave Dan and evil glare.

Dan looked upset and remained quiet. Serena noticed this and said "Woah B don't you think that was a bit over the top"

"Come on Serena don't we know Blair by now, she's the Queen she has to be over the top, everything she does is over the top" Dan said coldly as he fought back her evil stare.

"I resent that Humphrey, I am not over the top, I just merely have a dislike for the poor is all" Blair said.

"Hey guy's come on, didn't I read on Gossip Girl that you two are friends now, come on" Serena said.

"Oh ya you read that on Gossip Girl alright, guess you haven't read the latest blast about Dan lying to you and about Blair lying to me about kissing the weasel" Chuck said as he approached the District Court with his phone in hand to show the blast to Serena.

Blair and Dan both looked at Chuck shocked. Blair looked extremely upset and sad. Serena asked "Chuck what are you talking about?".

"have a look for yourself" Chuck said as he handed her his phone.

Serena was shocked at what she read and saw. Serena looked up at Blair and Dan visibly upset and in shock "Is this true?"

There was silence and she asked again "Is this true? Did you two kiss tonight?"

Dan and Blair both looked at each other realizing they had to tell the truth.

"Tonight on the steps of the district court something is going down Upper East Siders, Batlles are ending and War's are beginning the question is who is on which side and with an old enemy arriving soon it beg's the question will B and S be allies against this new threat or will Lonely Boy drive them apart you know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl"


	4. Chapter 4

**Please Review this is my first time writing a fanfic on GG so any feedback is good **

**Disclaimer: I do not own gossip Girl or any of the characters in it**

**Chapter 4**

"Spotted a little show down happening on the steps of the District Court, Sorry Mrs. Humphrey seems like we got our own case to deal with right outside. Doesn't a Humphrey know better than to try and get between our very own C and B obviously Lonely boy doesn't get memo's in Brooklyn. But hold on to your seat Upper East Siders, The Humphrey revelation is far from over xoxo Gossip Girl"

"What is this about?" Serena snapped.

"S wait I can explain" Blair quickly responded.

"Oh good maybe you can explain why you lied to me, at a time I needed you the most and confided in you" Chuck said angrily.

"Maybe I can shed some light on the situation I mean it's our Business" Dan said.

"Shut it Humphrey you have done enough damage for one night, with you and your feelings" Blair said. But just as she said it, she knew she shouldn't of even opened her mouth.

"Feelings?" Chuck and Serena both asked shocked at this new information. They both looked at Dan.

"Nice work Blair now look what you got us into" Dan said as he pointed at Chuck and Serena's face.

"us? There is no us Humphrey we're friends at a push, but you know what I said to you after our encounter" Blair said.

Dan looked at Blair disgusted by her behaviour knowing she was lying to both him and herself and of course Chuck and Serena.

"Whatever Blair don't pull this on me, I know better than that" Dan said.

"and what is that supposed to mean Humphrey?" Chuck asked angrily as he rushed towards him and caught him by his clothes.

"woah woah Chuck How is this even happening, it wasn't too long ago that you were telling Rainna how sacred she was to you" Dan said.

Chuck was surprised "wait how do you know that?"

Chuck let go of Dan's garments and as Dan readjusted himself as he said "We heard you in your Valentines day party up in your suite".

Chuck then turned to Blair and asked "is this true?"

Blair had tears in her eyes and nodded.

"and that is why we became better friends and it's also when I realized I had feelings for her, so well done Chuck you were the cause of all of this yet again" Dan explained.

Chuck stood in silence, as did Blair. Blair then shook her head as tears dropped from her face "I can't do this". Blair then walked away from them as Chuck ran after her.

"Blair wait" he grabbed her arm to pull her back.

Blair looked at him with her damp eyes and said "what Chuck I can't deal with any of this right now, I have a scheme to stick to"

"no Blair you don't" Chuck said as he held her hand.

"Chuck don't" she pulled her hand away.

"Blair you have to listen to me I..."

"Don't because if you say it again it will only make it real and hurt me more" Blair said.

"But it's true and I know you love me and I know we're right for each other you know that right?"

"I don't know what I want anymore" Blair said as she looked deeply into his eyes.

Chuck could see that Blair was hurting and knew he had to be there for her but he had to ask.

"Do you have feelings for Dan?"

"I don't know...I'm scared" Blair said honestly.

"Blair it's ok we can get through this" Chuck said as he pulled himself closer to her.

She raised her hand and said "Stop Chuck you know how I feel about you and that won't change but I need time to deal with all of this first".

Blair walked away leaving Chuck watch the woman he loved leave him again.

SLAP! "Ow that was uncalled for" Dan yelled as he held his cheek where Serena slapped him.

"you lied to me Dan, you are the one person I trust most in this world and this is what you do...you have feelings for me and then you have feelings for Blair, you tell her and then you come up here and lie to me saying you came here first"

"I was scared Serena...I thought you of all People would know how that felt"

"I do Dan but I never lied to you about feelings I had for someone"

"oh really so that whole love triangle between me, you and Nate was just for kicks ya"

"No it wasn't like that I was unsure with who I wanted to try it with again"

"exactly Serena, look you know I'll always have feelings for you but I think I'm after developing new feelings for Blair and It's scary cause I don't know which one of you to choose"

"Dan you seem to be involved in alot of love triangles for someone known as lonely boy your not that lonely, you've had your fair share of women Me, Vanessa, Georgina and now Blair, hell you might as well through in Dorotta and you have the whole Upper East Side"

"This coming from the Virgin Mary herself"

SLAP! "Ok that was called for"

"goodbye Dan"

"no Serena wait, we need to sort this out"

"I don't want to talk" Serena exclaimed

"good cause I'm really sick of hearing you two fight in the middle of the street, you do both realise that this is being streamed on Gossip Girl"

Both Dan and Serena looked around knowing who's voice it was and they were both shocked by it.

"This night just get's better and better first we have a total eclipse of the Heart with Queen B and Chuck, then we have two slap's and sexual encounters list being thrown in the midst but now the real war begins...the bitch is back but which bitch do I mean you know you love me xoxo Gossip Girl!

**Please review and let me know who you think is back before you read the next chapter **


End file.
